1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front cover for baby carriages which is adapted to be attached to the seat of a baby carriage in such a manner as to cover the lower half of a baby's body placed on the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Front covers adapted to cover the lower half of a baby's body placed on the seat of a baby carriage are in frequent use for protection against the cold and for other purposes. Such a front cover is sold separately from baby carriages and will be used by the purchaser by attaching it to the baby carriage needed.
A typical front cover is made of thick cloth in bag form and will be placed on the seat of the baby carriage, with its opening facing toward the backrest portion of the seat of the baby carriage. In attaching a conventional front cover to the seat, it is common practice to tie it, with bands or strings, to the torso guard which connects the two handrails of the baby carriage or to fasten it to the handrails by using a hook and eye arrangement.
Such a front cover attaching method, however, is troublesome and, furthermore, has the drawback that the opening for receiving the lower half of the baby's body cannot be kept easily in its open state. More particularly, even if the upper wall of the front cover is suspended using the torso guard or handrails, the size of the opening is limited. This is because the front cover, which is made of cloth, tends to sag, narrowing the opening. The inability to keep the opening wide enough for inserting the baby makes it difficult to mount a baby on or take the baby off the seat and also causes a baby to feel closed in when a baby is placed on the seat.